jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tick-Tock the Crocodile
Tick-Tock the Crocodile is the very same crocodile that devoured Captain Hook's left hand after Peter Pan cut it off in a sword fight some years ago. Tick-Tock loved the taste of Captain Hook's hand so well, he has followed the Jolly Roger ever since, licking his chops eager to devour the remains of the Captain, Luckily for Hook however, the croc swallowed an alarm clock, allowing Hook to hear him coming.His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series Tick-Tock first appeared in the episode "Yo Ho, Food to Go!" where he spends the day following Hook and nearly eats him. Jake offers to rescue Hook and Smee, but Hook refuses. Jake and his crew help, resulting in Hook and Smee still on top of the palm tree with the crocodile still trying to devour them. The crocodile finally manages reach the top of the tree, sending Hook and Smee fleeing into the Never Sea swimming from the ravenous reptile, who waves good-bye to the frightened Hook and Smee as they swim back to the Jolly Roger. Tick-Tock reappears in the episode "Surfin' Turf" after Izzy's surfboard is stolen by Captain Hook and Smee. Jake and his crew, accompanied by Marina, set off to take back their treasure. They almost catch Hook, until he is scared away by the crocodile, resulting into Hook and Smee riding down the river at incredible speeds. Later in the episode, Hook frees himself from the vine, only to be chased away by the croc. In the episode "Cubby's Sunken Treasure". Jake and his crew try to beat Hook and Mr. Smee to Captain Fisher treasure which was located at the bottom of Crocodile Creek, home of Tick-Tock. The croc prevents Hook and Smee from getting the treasure chest chasing the duo away from his lair. The croc reappears again at the end of the episode after being fished out of the Never Sea by Hook and begins pursuing Hook and Smee yet again aboard the Jolly Roger. The croc's largest role in the series so far was in the episode "Rock the Croc!" where Tick-Tock accidentally eats a map in a bottle to Jake and his crew's future spot to cool off. The episode revolves around Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Hook and Smee trying to get it back. In the special Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns, Captain Hook and his crew journey to the Valley of Shadows with Peter's shadow. Unfortunately for Hook in order to reach the valley he and his crew would have to venture through Crocodile Creek where Tick-Tock is fast asleep Hook and his crew attempt to sneak pass the sleeping croc but Peter Pan,Jake and his crew soon arrive,Peter couldn't pass a chance to get his shadow back and make Hook look the fool using his impersonations skill, Peter disguised his voice as Captain Hook to fool Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones.With Hook's men temperately dealt with Peter impersonate Mr. Smee to trick Hook. Peter pulling Hook's hat over his eyes causing the captain to stumble backwards accidentally stepping on the Crocodile's tail,waking the beast from his slumber who uses his tail to knock the captain off his feet and into his crew. Tick-Tock then pursues Hook and his men right out the creek into Tiki Forest.Later Tick-Tock reappears in another attempt to devour Captain Hook and his crew after they are send plummeting from the Jolly Roger into the Never Sea by Peter Pan once he regain his shadow. Hook, Smee, Sharky and Bones are last seen on top a palm tree on a spit of land watching in horror as Tick-Tock and a large float of hungry crocodiles begin to swarm around the island. In the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" Mr. Smee,Sharky and Bones discover that Captain Hook is not aboard the Jolly Roger. With the help from Jake and his mates, they discover Hook's footprints heading in the direction of Crocodile Creek.Hook sleepwalks across a sleeping Tick-Tock who awakes confused. Hook manages to slip away from the crocodile, leaving only his hat atop the beast's head. When Jake and crew, accompanied by Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones, arrive at the creek and spot the captain's hat atop the crocodile's head. Hook's crew feared the worst, but Skully assured everyone that Hook was safe, spotting another set of tracks on the other side of the creek but they had to get past old Tick-Tock who wasn't pleased to be disturbed from his slumber so early in the morning, which gave Izzy the idea if they all sing the crocodile a lullaby he'll go back to sleep allowing the pirates to safely pass. In the episode "Mama Hook Knows Best!" Captain Hook's mother joins her son and his men on treasure hunt on Never Land desperate to please his mother Hook spies Jake and his crew searching for treasure and follows in hope of stealing the riches for his mother.Crocodile Creek was one of the locations both pirate crews had to venture through to reach the treasure. Jake and his crew zip line across the creek over Tick-Tock who was fast asleep to the other side of the creek to continue their search for the treasure. Meanwhile, Mama Hook,Captain Hook and the rest of the Jolly Roger crew finally reach the creek. However, Captain Hook screams in terror when he spot the crocodile awaking him yet again from his slumber. Tick-Tock chases Hook into the jungle and up a palm tree. Luckily, Mama Hook soon comes to her son's aid, shooing the crocodile away and allowing Hook and his crew to continue the treasure hunt.Tick-Tock reappears again at the end of the episode as Mama Hook's guest at the pirate tea party much to Hook's horror. In the episode "Cubby's Pet Problem" Tick-Tock and the Orange Octopus both appear by the end of the episode attacking Hook together aboard the Jolly Roger. This episode marks their first appearance together, much to Hook's horror and humiliation. In the episode "Jake's Birthday Bash!" Izzy, Cubby, and Skully throw a birthday party for Jake with a very special birthday treasure hunt map leading various activities on Never Land. The first game was held at Tiki Forest,Hook and his crew were invited to guest for the festivities everyone with the exception of Hook was enjoying a game of pin the tail on the Tick-Tock Croc.Jake encouraged Captain Hook to join the fun, Hook reluctantly plays the game but strays to far from the Tiki Trees and pinning the real Tick-Tock who was sleeping nearby.Hook frantically flee with the enraged reptile in pursuit around the lead Tiki Tree Jake quickly ask Tiki Tree to assist the captain lifting Hook out of the hungry crocodile sight. In the episode "Captain Who?" when Captain Hook gets a whiff of the Forget-Me Flowers, he forgets he is the captain of his crew. Sharky, Bones and Mr. Smee enlist Jake and crew to help jog his memory, so they take Hook all across Never Land, but nothing seems to work. The sea pups know that if anything can restore Hook's memory of who he, it is his fear of Tick-Tock. The crocodile pursues Hook and his crew and Jake and his. Izzy quickly uses her pixie dust to fly everyone to safety from the hungry crocodile. In the episode "Cap'n Croak" when Bones does his magic tricks, he thinks he accidentally turned Captain Hook into a frog that is hopping across Never Land. The Jolly Roger crew run into Jake and crew who offer to help catch the frog. While on the trail of the slippery amphibian the pirates encounter the ravenous Tick-Tock, who chases them through the Never Land Jungle. Jake's crew and Hook's crew manage to climb up a tree safely out of the crocodile's reach. The crocodile reappears later in the episode after Bones accidentally wakes him just in time to chase the real Captain Hook out of Frog Hollow. In the episode "Jake's Special Delivery" Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully try to deliver a package after it washed from the Never Sea. While searching for the rightful owner, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee manage to steal it but fall into Up Falls, a waterfall that flows upward where Tick-Tock is waiting for them. Hook and Smee frantically try to swim away, but the current is too strong, pushing the duo ever closer to the hungry crocodile. Fortunately for Hook and Smee, Jake and his crew manage to rescue them using a log caught in the Up Falls flow. The crocodile reappears at the end of the episode chasing Hook out of his treasure cave. Tick-Tock reappears in the episode "Pirate-Sitting Pirates", He was fast asleep near the water's edge when Jake, Izzy and Cubby were trying to catch up to Skully who was chasing after a mischievous monkey that stole his crackers.Jake and his crew manage to past the sleeping crocodile to continue the chase. However, Captain Hook wasn't as fortunate in his hurry to reclaim his hat from the monkey. He accidentally steps on the crocodile's tail, waking the beast from his slumber with a roar and sending the captain fleeing with the crocodile in pursuit. As Tick-Tock chase after Hook, he stumbles, knocking himself, Hook, Jake, Izzy and Cubby into the Pirate Pool of Youth, transforming them all into babies. Even in his infant state, Tick-Tock retains his craving appetite for Captain Hook as he trails behind Skully, Smee, Sharky and Bones, while they journey to Flora Forest to find the Grandfather Gladiola and return everyone back to normal. Once the pirates finally reach the Grandfather Gladiola, Captain Hook plots to return to his original age, leaving Jake and his crew as helpless infants. Luckily, both Jake and Tick-Tock intervene, saving the Grandfather Gladiola. Tick-Tock is last seen with Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Captain Hook being restored to their original ages by the Grandfather Gladiola's pollen and chases Captain Hook away from the beach. Tick-Tock is the main focus in the episode "Tick Tock Trap", where Captain Hook hires Brewster the Beast Trapper to capture and rid Never Land of the hungry crocodile, but it's up to Jake and his buddies to convince Brewster that the croc belongs in Never Land, and that Hook is the real threat.But once the young pirates reached Crocodile Creek Brewster had already set a baited trap waiting for Tick-Tock, who was swimming back into the creek from the open Never Sea.Skully quickly set off the trap while Jake kept Tick-Tock distracted with a snack.When Brewster returned to the trap, he discovered Skully, who tried to convince Brewster that the croc isn't as bad as he seems, but this is short-lived when Tick-Tock emerges from the creek, sending Brewster fleeing into the Never Land Jungle. Jake and friends soon set into the jungle in search for Brewster, when they come across another one of the beast trapper traps and the crocodile was once again drawn to the bait. Using a log like a catapult, Cubby is sent flying into the air. He drops a coconut into the pit trap, revealing it to Tick-Tock, much to the frustration of Brewster, who storms out, but is later sent fleeing again when the croc attempts to devour him. Brewster soon returns to Crocodile Creek, using a alarm clock to lure Tick-Tock into a cage aboard his boat. Jake and his crew finally confront Brewster, pleading with him not to take the croc away, and that Hook is only using Brewster to claim the treasure at the bottom of Crocodile Creek. Brewster was a little wary to trust the young pirates, since he was warned by Hook earlier about them. But sensing the young pirates care so deeply for wild animals, he agreed to let the crocodile go. Unknown to Brewster, Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones try to escape with Brewster's boat and the crocodile. But Brewster, with the assistance of Jake and his crew, reclaim his ship after freeing Tick-Tock. Meanwhile Captain Hook was further down stream, believing Brewster has finally rid him of the cursed crocodile. Hook discovers the golden crocodile tooth at the bottom of the Crocodile Creek but this is short-lived when Brewster captures the captain, leaving him dangling over the creek and at the mercy of Tick-Tock. When attempting to devour Hook, he rips a hole at the bottom of Hook's butterfly net-hook releasing the golden tooth back into the creek. Tick-Tock is last seen in the episode fast alseep after his many attempt to devour Captain Hook failed, giving Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones the opportunity to rescue Hook, but the croc soon causing the pirates to pain dropping Hook on top of the crocodile's snout who quickly flees behind his crew in terror.As Tick-Tock chuckles at the terrified pirates it reveals the golden crocodile tooth is now safe within Tick-Tock's mouth. Tick-Tock reappears in the episode "The Sneaky Snook-Off ",after losing the second challenge in The Sneaky Snook-Off Beatrice Le Beak was furious at Captain Hook's dirty trick as he mocks Le Beak's fear of frogs which he used to his advantage at Frog Hallow.Beatrice soon learns the perfect revenge thanks to Mr. Smee accidentally revealing Hook's fear of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. The third challenge takes place in Crocodile Cavern the lair of Tick-Tock Croc and the challenge is won by the snook who strikes the gargoyle gong first.Le Beak manage to reach the cavern first and began crossing the rope bridge to the gong she wakes Tick-Tock from his slumber.Hook soon arrives shortly as he dreaded the croc was home.Le Beak gloats assured of her victory taunts Hook due to his fear of Tick-Tock.Captain Hook cuts the rope bridge sending Beatrice plummeting into the water with the crocodile.Hook attempts to ring the gong from a far using one of his hooks but Fast Claw intervenes,forcing Hook and Smee to cross the pit with Tick-Tock distracted attempting to devour Le Beak. But as Hook and Smee attempt to past them, Le Beak leaps on Hook's shoulders leaving all three pirates at the mercy of the hungry crocodile.Fortunately Izzy manages to rescue them all using her pixie dust.With everyone safe Le Beak and Hook still desired to ring the gong but Skully manages to strike the gong first ending the Sneaky Snook-Off.Back on the Jolly Roger Hook was still sulking due to his losing the contest with Le Beak, when Mr. Smee inform him he revived a gift from Beatrice. Unknown to Hook, at the time the gift contained Tick-Tock Croc who began chasing the captain across the deck of the Jolly Roger. Spin-offs Playing with Skully Tick-Tock Croc makes a brief appearance in the spin-off intro.Tick-Tock makes another appearance in the series in the episode "Pulley Hook",after Skully and the viewers help Captain Hook figure out which hook he should use to slide down the rope to the island to claim his treasure, Tick-Tock leaps out of the water in another attempt to devour Hook but he can't reach, allowing the captain to safely reach the treasure. Jake's Never Land Pirate School Tick-Tock only appeared in the episode "Tic Toc Croc!", Jake shows the viewers various ways to get pass the hungry crocodile.Later during the short Captain Hook displays the wrong means dealing with Tick-Tock and later seen being chased by the ravenous reptile at the end of the short. Mama Hook Knows Best!(short) Tick-Tock appears at the beginning of the short chasing Captain Hook as Mama Hook tries to explain to her son that he merely needs to show the beast who boss as she shoos the crocodile away. Jake's Buccaneer Blast Tick-Tock reappears in the Lego Duplo spin-off.In the first episode "The Golden Pyramid", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee over hear Jake and his crew on the search for the golden pyramid.Hook order Mr. Smee to build him a sail wagon so he can reach the pyramid first.As Smee finish constructing Hook's sail wagon Tick-Tock energies out of the near by oasis and tries to devour the captain but misses as Hook leaps into his sail wagon and pursues Jake and his crew for the pyramid unaware of Tick-Tock present. Tick-Tock reappears at the end of the episode "The Treasure of Belch Mountain",after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee fail to keep the Pirate Piece of Belch Mountain and the volcano destroys Captain Hook's Whirly-Hook sending both the captain and Smee plummeting onto the back of the crocodile who quickly chase the duo away. Tick-Tock reappears at the end of the episode "Hideout Hijinks!",After Captain Hook fails to capture the magical Pirate Piece of Pirate Island and is cast out of Jake's hideout.Hook lands in the waiting arms of the hungry crocodile who quickly send the captain fleeing into the open Never Sea. Tick-Tock reappears at the end of the episode "The Never Land Jungle Speedway",after Jake beats Captain Hook in a sail wagon race across Never Land.Jake manage to claim the Pirate Piece of the golden trophy leaving Hook and Smee dangling over a cliff when the captain refuses Jake's help.Hook manage to pull himself up using the crocodile's tail he mistakes for a low hanging log or vine.Hook quickly flees in terror with Tick-Tock in pursuit deep into the Never Land Jungle. Tick-Tock reappears at the end of the episode"The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight",after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee land in a pile of gold doubloons raining from atop of Buccaneer Mountain.Hook was overjoyed as he tried scooping the large hoard of riches up the pile beneath started rustling revealing the hungry crocodile who quickly send both Hook and Smee fleeing in terror with Tick-Tock in pursuit. Theme Park Character Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Tick-Tock doesn't make a physical appearance but is mentioned in the live musical stage show at Disney California Adventure and Disney's Hollywood Studios.In the show, Captain Hook steals the team treasure chest, so Jake and the crew hurry to get it back. At the climax, Hook refuses to give up the chest, but Skully reminds everyone that only the Tick-Tock Croc can scare Hook, thus giving Jake the idea to mimic the croc's tick-tocking noise. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tick-Tock appears in the live swashbuckling musical adventure. After confining Jake in the Jolly Roger's crows nest Hook soon hears the ominous ticking of the crocodile's approaching the captain panics about the deck of his ship as he flees to Smee to save him, his bumbling first mate accidentally knocks Hook out cold as he open the door. Later Captain Hook and crew continue the search for the treasure but the captain soon becomes frustrated the volcano hasn't revealed itself or the treasure to him. Hook soon hear the ominous ticking and Tick-Tock Croc emerges out of the brush chasing the captain across the stage.Jake and his crew soon arrived to see Hook in trouble,Izzy used her pixie dust allowing Jake to save the captain from the hungry crocodile. Episode Appearances Season One *''Yo Ho, Food to Go! (first appearance)'' *''Izzy's Pirate Puzzle'' *''The Never Land Games'' *''Cubby's Sunken Treasure'' *''Surfin' Turf'' *''The Key to Skull Rock'' *''The Golden Twilight Treasure!"(shadowy cameo and mentioned)'' *''Rock the Croc!'' *''The Elephant Surprise! (cameo as a wooden carving) *The Golden Egg'' *''The Sword and the Stone'' *''Trick or Treasure!'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns'' Season Two *''Captain Hook is Missing!'' *''Mama Hook Knows Best!'' *''Captain Hook's Lagoon'' *''Race-Around Rock!'' *"The Queen of Never Land" *"Pirate Putt-Putt"(cameo) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Tricks, Treats and Treasure!'' * "Cookin' with Hook" * "The Mystery of Mysterious Island!" * "Cubby's Pet Problem" *"Hooked!"(mentioned only) *"Jake's Birthday Bash!" *"Captain Who?" *"Cap'n Croak!" *"Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!" *"The Golden Smee!" *"Jake's Special Delivery" *"Little Red Riding Hook!" *"Jake's Royal Rescue "(cameo) Season Three *"Invisible Jake"(cameo) *"Who's a Pretty Bird?" *"Captain Gizmo" *"Jake's Pirate Swap Meet" *"Pirate Genie Tales" *"The Never Sands of Time" *"Trouble on the High Sneeze" *"Pirate-Sitting Pirates" *"Smee-erella!" *"Tick Tock Trap" *"Play It Again, Cubby!" *"The Singing Stones" *"The Mermaid Queen's Voice" *"Captain Hook's New Hobby" *"Cubby's Tall Tale" *"Hook's Treasure Nap" *"Princess Power!" *"The Sneaky Snook-Off" *"Sleeping Mermaid" *"Witch Hook" *"Battle for the Book" *"The Monkey Pirate King" *"Dread the Evil Genie" *"Sandblast!" Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Reptiles Category:Recurring Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Marine Animals Category:Adults Category:Silent characters Category:Characters Under Spells